PennyT: Special Ham
by thehobosapien
Summary: Rainy day. Freddie's dry. But Sam's soaking wet. Would Freddie offer his SPECIAL HAM to HIS SPECIAL HAM? Not a typo.XD One-shot. SEDDIE.


**_If you've read this before, and are wondering why the heck is this wandering in the iCarly Archive again? Well... here's news for ya... NOTHING'S NEW! Yup. I just updated my stories to get rid of some typos, and to change the author's note to bold and italic, so you won't get confused if those slanting words are still part of the story or not._**

**_But if you've never read this before...well, don't press that 'Back' button yet without giving this baby a spankin review! Trust me...it's worth clicking it. I spent most of my time in the middle of the night writing this thing since good ideas suddenly show up at the wrong time. That's all. Thank you._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, coz if I did, my wardrobe would be nothing but Penny T's. Lots of lots of Penny T's._**

As he entered Ridgeway with a large smile on his face, Freddie felt so proud. Proud because not only did he managed to arrive at school dry and neat despite of the heavy rain outside, but because of what he was wearing right now.

Yeah he's wearing the usual black sneakers that he wears every other day, the denim jeans which has a worn-out style. But what he's showing off right now was his neatly ironed and cottony Penny-T he wore above his red long sleeved shirt. Across his chest was a phrase that may seem like random words for some but they really meant a lot to him.

"Hey, hey!" Gibby said, as he passed by. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks." Freddie replied, gleaming with his chin up high.

"Man, if I were you, I'd take off that shirt." Gibby suggested, scratching his chin.

Freddie made a loud laugh and shook his head. "No way, Jose. I'm keeping this baby attached to me till the end of the day."

"That's insane." Gibby said, now taking his shirt off. "Men are always hotter when they're shirtless, you know." He walked away, winking at girls who walked by and stared at him in disgusted faces.

Now, all he needs is the attention from his two best friends: Carly and Sam. He's sure they'll compliment his shirt too… well, except for Sam, who would either ignore him or say something insulting about his shirt. Still, he can't wait to hear what she thinks.

As expected, Carly comes to school early like he does. She walks towards Freddie who was standing near her locker. She smiled and said "Hi" to her friend.

"Hi Carly." Freddie responded, puffing his chest out. But it seemed that Carly was too busy taking her things from her locker. So, he stretched his arms backward to emphasize his shirt, which now grabbed Carly's attention.

"Still sleepy?" she asked, closing her locker door and picking up her bag.

"No." Freddie said, with a frown.

"Oh. I thought you were." Carly giggled. "Well, see you next class. I'll be off to find a way to dry my hair faster. That rain ruined it."

"Sure. Bye." Freddie said, rolling his eyes when she left. He was expecting a friendly comment from her. But what does he care about her now? He can't wait to hear what Sam might say. Freddie hates everything that Sam says, but loves it when she says it.

Classes were about to start when Sam finally came. Freddie almost fell asleep sitting on the floor, waiting for Sam to come. His eyes snapped wide open when he saw a pair of wet sneakers standing on a puddle in front of him. He gazed up and saw Sam soaking wet.

"You can't believe what I've been through this morning." Sam grumbled.

"Try me." Freddie said, standing up, while his eyes are locked on her bond hair now dripping wet and at her saggy clothes.

"Mom forgot to make me some breakfast for about the millionth time. I had to chase three buses just to get to school, which led me to tripping into some mud puddle and some old lady sleeping on the sidewalk. And to make things worse, that lunch that I stole from some guy was a vegetable sandwich. Can you imagine that? A vegetable sandwich?"

"That's-that's bad." Freddie mumbled, feeling sorry for her and almost forgot about showing off his tee.

"I know, right?" Sam said, shaking her head as she squeezed water from her shirt.

After seeing this, Freddie ran his fingers down his own shirt and pulled it off. He folded it twice and held Sam's damp hand, giving her his tee.

"Here." Freddie said. "Go find a nice place to dry off and wear this."

Sam's eyes grew round and looked at the shirt on her hand, puzzled. Then she scowled and said, "I'm not wearing your stupid–"

"Ugh. Your pride again." Freddie moaned, cutting off her sentence. "Just take it and put it on, so you won't catch a cold or something." He tossed his bag over his shoulder and went away.

Sam sneezed and snorted. _Maybe I do need this_, she thought.

"Hey, no loitering on the halls!" Mr. Howard yelled at her, as his head suddenly popped out of the teacher's lounge. "Classes are about to start!"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it already." Sam said, walking away, leaving wet footsteps.

She headed towards the girl's room and took off her shirt while no one's there. She tossed her damp clothes over one cubicle, and told herself to pick that up later or maybe next week. Then, Sam pulled her head and arms through Freddie's shirt, putting it on.

As soon as the fabric of the Penny-T touched her cold skin, she felt warm. All her worries and grudges on the people whom she'd like to blame, all went away. It felt like... she was hugged by Freddie. Of course, Freddie never hugged Sam before, so the feeling was euphoric. It may not feel like the real thing but it was his shirt after all. So it felt good.

As she took one last look at herself in the mirror, Sam smiled after she mouthed the yellow print across her shirt.

"SPECIAL HAM."

**_That's it! Hope you liked it! It's just a one-shot.. but if you want some more, you could suggest something that I could add…XD Read and review! :D_**


End file.
